Enter Kirake : The Mysterious Beauty
by Inu-Luva
Summary: The jewel is complete. What has Inuyasha decided to do with it? The Inu grop met a mysterious woman. Shippo has a girlfriend, aww isn't that cute?! I'm not very good at making summaries, but i hope you enjoy my story! please review!
1. Prolougue

Disclaimer : I own nothing! Don't sue! I admit it!  
::runs away crying::  
::sobb:: I don't even own any of the DVDs! ::sobb::  
::sobb:: How could I own any of Inuyasha?! ::sobb::  
::sobb:: No, wait! I own Kirake and Beta!   
::evil smile:: They're mine, all mine!   
::evil laugh:: muhahahahaha  
  
Main Characters  
InuyashaAge: 24  
KagomeAge: 22  
ShesshomaruAge: 27  
ShippoAge: 15  
KikyoAge: 25  
MirokuAge: 26  
Priestess KaedeAge: 65  
NarakuAge: ??  
Mioga the FleaAge: ??  
  
New Characters  
Name : KirakeAge: 26  
Name : BetaAge : 14 She is 3/4 demon. Her father is also Inuyasha's father and her mother is half demon. After Inuyasha and Kagome finished the Shikon-Jewel she found them and they "adopted" her. Kaede watched over her until they returned.   
Prologue  
A regular girl, in modern day clothing, sitting with her back on a tree, drawing something. Right above her, in the tree, there is a slightly older boy, but he is quite peculiar. He has pointy ears, wears a rusty old sword at his side, and wears a kimono that in itself looks peculiar. As it turns out, this boy is really a man, but not totally a man, as he is also half demon. His name is Inuyasha, and the woman below him is Kagome, his past accomplice in his search for the shards of the Shikon-Jewel. Kagome is drawing herself and Inuyasha as they where when they first met, 7 and a half years ago. Since then they have become great friends and much more. This is the last day that they get to spend in the current time.   
When they completed the Shikon-Jewel, 4 and a half years ago, Inuyasha did not make himself a full-demon as he first intended. Instead he gave the jewel to Kagome on a ring, which made her immortal, just like him; and with this action he proposed to her and she said yes. Ever since they have lived in modern times.   
For the past 4 and a half years Kagome has not aged one bit, and she and Inuyasha never will. Instead of looking 22, she still looks 18. They have only returned once to Inuyasha's time to get married, a year after they were engaged. She has just finished college, with a major in herbal medicines and a minor in wood working (to help her in the feudal age), so now is a good time as ever to return to Inuyasha's time.  
  
P . S . Miroku still has the wind tunnel but he can control it without covering it . 


	2. Chapter 1 : Goodbye!

Disclaimer : I own nothing! Don't sue! I admit it!  
::crying:: I'm so sad! I'm like the biggest fan of Inuyasha, but my parents won't let me buy any of the merchandise! It's so sad! I wnat the movie sooooo bad!  
Chapter 1  
"sniff...I'll miss you Mom,...sniff... Sota,...sniff... Gramps," said Kagome with a heavy heart. "Maybe I'll come back to visit sometime!"   
"Humph" came from a tree.  
Kagome glared at the tree, "And what does that mean Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha jumped down from the tree. "Its just that it's very unlikely that either of us will ever come back. Sorry, but the truth is the truth."  
"Well there's always hope, and..."  
"No Kagome, the power of the Shikon-Jewel has faded since it has made you immortal and we could get caught between times or sent to a completely different dimension."  
Kagome and her whole family let out a heavy sigh.  
They waved their final good-byes and went down the dry-well in the temple that took them back to the feudal ages. 


	3. Chapter 2 : Hello Inuyasha!

Disclaimer : I own nothing! Don't sue! I admit it!  
::runs away crying::  
::sobb:: I don't even own any of the DVDs! ::sobb::  
::sobb:: How could I own any of Inuyasha?! ::sobb::  
::sobb:: No, wait! I own Beta!   
::evil smile:: She's mine, all mine!   
::evil laugh:: muhahahahaha  
  
Chapter 2  
"..umph..."  
"...ugh..."  
Kagome and Inuyasha left the beloved well that they shall never use again.  
It was summer.  
They returned to the village where Priestess Kaede lived. After they said their hello's to everyone in the village, they went out to get ready for their new life. Kagome sorted out the house that the villagers had so kindly built for them after their marriage. She made and inventory of all the furniture and other basic things they would need first. "For now we can live with what Kaede provides for us," thought Kagome, "we can build our furniture and deal with all the other things during the fall and winter." She also gathered fruits, vegetables, berries, everyday spices, and special herbs for medicines.  
Inuyasha hunted all day for meat to eat and skins to trade. He brought back 1 turtle, 2 fur seals, 1 sika deer, 4 mandarin ducks, a large brown bear, and many fish.  
After they did everything they had to do for the day, Kagome went to bed, but Inuyasha stayed up. All day Inuyasha felt like someone, or something, had been watching him since they left the well.  
"...crunch..."  
Inuyasha jumped down from the tree he was keeping watch on. "...sniff..."  
"hmm...that smell is familiar! But wait, there's two 'things' out there," Inuyasha said to himself.  
"RARRRRRRRR" screamed a teenage-looking demon and a young man as they jumped out of the trees.  
" Sh-shippo? Miroku?" stuttered Inuyasha.  
"Yep! It's us!" said the teenage-looking demon named Shippo.  
"Long time no see," said the other, Miroku.  
"You guys kinda' scared me! How long have you been here?"  
"About 10 minutes," said Miroku.  
"Why?" asked Shippo at the same time.  
"What?!?!" exclaimed Inuyasha. "Then who has been watching me and Kagome all this time?"  
Both Miroku and Shippo look genuinely dumbfounded. "What do you mean?" asked Miroku.  
"We've been busy all day and just got here," declared Shippo.  
"But then who has been watching us if it wasn't you?"  
"...snap..."  
All three of them twirled around.  
A demon-girl sprang from the trees. She had ears like Inuyasha's but red, and bright red eyes, and straight red hair with white streaks in it. She also wore a black kimono like Inuyasha's. At here side there was a wooden sword. Not a play sword though, an actual sword that is used in fights, although not meant to kill people.  
"Big brother! I'm sorry I was following you and Kagome around all day, I was just practicing my sneak tactics. I've missed you two so much!" said the demon-girl.  
"Hi Beta!" said Shippo blushing, for some reason unknown to Inuyasha.  
"Beta, it's been a long time. I've also missed you much and I'm sure Kagome has, too," said Inuyasha affectionately.  
"Where is Kagome any ways?" asked Shippo interrupting their reunion.  
"Yeah! Where is she? I have so much to tell her!" responded Beta.  
"She's asleep right now," answered Inuyasha, "she's had a rough day." " ...yawn... Now that I think of it, I think it's about time all of went to bed."  
"Can we sleep outside tonight Brother?"  
"Yeah, sure. Let's go get our mats and blankets."  
"Yay!" exclaimed Beta and Shippo at the same time. 


	4. Chapter 3 : Hello Kagome!

Disclaimer : I own nothing! Don't sue! I admit it!  
::runs away crying::  
::sobb:: I don't even own any of the DVDs! ::sobb::  
::sobb:: How could I own any of Inuyasha?! ::sobb::  
::sobb:: No, wait! I own Beta!   
::evil smile:: She's mine, all mine!   
::evil laugh:: muhahahahaha  
  
Chapter 3  
The next day Kagome woke up and found quite a surprise at her front door. All her closest friends and family, from this time, were all sleeping outside her new house.   
"Better not disturb them," thought Kagome, "I'll just leave a message for Inuyasha, and then go look for some more herbs."  
"Oww!" exclaimed Kagome as she hit the ground.  
Everyone woke up drowsily. Inuyasha had grabbed Kagome's ankle on her way out.  
"Inuyasha what do you think you're doing?"  
"Uhh, duh! Making sure you don't get into any trouble before I'm even awake."  
"First of all, what trouble could I get into around here just collecting herbs? Secondly, you are awake aren't you? How else could you have stopped me?"  
"Kagome don't make a scene, and its just that..."  
Kagome interrupted Inuyasha, "A scene! I'm not..." Kagome stopped when she saw everyone staring at her. "Sorry I woke you all," said Kagome quietly.  
"...yawn... Nah, it's OK," responded Beta.  
"Beta!" exclaimed Kagome when she realized that it was Beta. "Oh my goodness! When did you get here?"  
"Really in the afternoon," said Beta under her breath so that only Inuyasha and Shippo, because of their demon heightened sense of hearing, could hear her. But then so that Kagome could hear her, she said, "Sometime last night."  
"And you guys?" said Kagome looking at Shippo (who now looked so differently than she remembered) and Miroku.  
"Just before Beta arrived," said Shippo.   
"So how long will you guys be staying in this time?" asked Beta.  
"Well we have some good news for you guys! We're going to be staying her for good!"  
"Really?!" exclaimed Beta  
"No way!" said Shippo at the same time.  
"Yes way! Because Inuyasha and I don't age, we kind of can't go back to our own time, plus even if we wanted to, Inuyasha said we might not be able to," responded Kagome.   
"Well Shippo, should we tell them?" said Beta.  
"Tell us what?"  
Beta and Shippo looked at each other blushing. Shippo started saying slowly, "Well...we're kind of..."  
"Dating!" interrupted Beta quickly, Shippo flinched from her saying it so fast because he was worried about how Inuyasha would react.  
Inuyasha just sat there gawking. "Whaaa..."  
"Oh, that's so cute! Isn't it Inuyasha?" said Kagome.  
"umm...yeah...cute..." stuttered Inuyasha.  
"...um...well...any ways, where's Miroku?" asked Shippo.  
"Huh? What??!!" exclaimed Inuyasha. "Where did that little imp go? I didn't even hear him leave."  
"Neither did I," said Shippo.  
"I did, he left right after you came out, Kagome," said Beta.  
"Well, which way did he go?" asked Kagome.  
"Towards Janu Lake."  
"Let's go find him before he gets into any trouble," said Inuyasha.  
So they started out towards Janu Lake. Inuyasha carried Kagome while running, and Shippo and Beta followed much more slowly, walking and holding hands. 


	5. Chapter 4 : Who is this?

Disclaimer : I own nothing! Don't sue! I admit it!  
::runs away crying::  
::sobb:: I don't even own any of the DVDs! ::sobb::  
::sobb:: How could I own any of Inuyasha?! ::sobb::  
::sobb:: No, wait! I own Kirake!   
::evil smile:: She's mine, all mine!   
::evil laugh:: muhahahahaha  
  
Chapter 4  
Down by a lake that was impossibly clear, Miroku stood next to an beautiful woman. She was slightly taller than Miroku with flowing black hair down to her waist. She had fierce brown eyes and intense red lips. He appeared to be entranced by her.   
This woman, Kirake, seemed about to say something, when Inuyasha came out of the forest on the other side of the lake. He set Kagome down and rushed to the other side of the lake to Miroku.  
"Impossible!" exclaimed Inuyasha when he saw the face of the woman. "There is no way! You're dead!"  
Kagome ran over to see what caused Inuyasha to get so flustered. She didn't realize what it was, but the face of the woman seemed familiar. Then it hit her. "That's what that one demon looked like when she took on the form of Inuyasha's mother!"  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" asked Miroku. He and the woman were shocked that these two appeared there so suddenly.  
"Miroku, that's my mother!"  
"Impossible!" responded Miroku. "How could this young lady possibly be your mother?"  
The woman continued. "I ensure you sir 'Inuyasha'. that I am no one's mother. Why on Earth would you say that?"  
"But, you look just like her, and ...sniff... you smell exactly like her, too!"  
"But, Inuyasha, how could that be? Unless..." Kagome started saying.  
"Oh spit it out!" said Inuyasha impatiently.  
"...unless, she is the incarnation of your mother! Yes, that must be it! Did you not mistake me for Kikyo several times?"  
"But...YES! I agree. She doesn't look exactly like my Mother, and she smells like any priestess would. But she does look very much like my mother, so she must be the incarnation!"  
"What!? The incarnation of a mother of a demon!" exclaimed Kirake. "There is no way!"  
"Miroku, why where you down her ALONE with this woman anyways?" asked Kagome. 


	6. AN: please review

Come on you guys! please review! if you don't i don't see any reason to continue! i haven't even gotten 1 review! you guys are making me so sad! ::runs away crying:: oh take me from this cruel world o sacred carving knife ::slash:: opps! i missed and hit the couch! come on! please review! please?! pwetty pwease! ::puppy eys:: thanx! 


End file.
